1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support shelf structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved patio rail shelf bracket arranged to permit ease of mounting of a support shelf relative to a patio rail member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting of exterior support shelves relative to a patio rail is a cumbersome and time consuming procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a bracket structure arranged for the ease of mounting and capturing of a rail between plural pairs of bracket members. Prior art support brackets for railings and the like is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,924 to Carmody.
A support shelf organization is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,830 to Phelps utilizing a support mount receiving snap-in plates for supporting shelves thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,056 to Kirkorian sets forth a shelf bracket utilizing horizontal legs arranged for mounting within vertical support frames.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved patio rail shelf bracket as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.